Insomnia
by Infrena
Summary: Hermione Granger wanders the castle after curfew to feed her intellectual appetite. Little does she know that a stroll to the Potion Masters' private quarters will change her and his lives forever.
1. Nothing Good Comes Out After Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books or the movies. That privilege belongs to the gracious J.K. Rowling. I do not make any money from writing of this story. Again, that privilege belongs to the gracious J.K. Rowling.

Nothing Good Comes Out After Dark

It was 2:10 in the morning and all the occupants of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were sound asleep, all expect one. Hermione Granger walked to the cold, drafty dungeons, which was the private quarters of one Potions Master Severus Snape. Throughout Hogwarts, Hermione was the Bookworm of Gryffindor, Miss Know-It-All. In fact, her intelligence was the reason she was heading to the snaky Potion Master's room at the wee hours of the night. Hermione was creating a potion that was the equivalent of the Draught of the Living Dead but it had a set time of a person's deep sleep period.

She had the asphodel in an infusion of wormwood, valerian roots, and the sopophorues beans. She even remembered Harry telling her to crush the beans rather than cutting them and forgetting a clockwise stir, (not that she would ever tell Harry that she listened to him). Her guess was to reduce the juice used in the potion. Yet, even with her guess she wasn't sure and wanted a second opinion from somebody who had experience, thus why she was doing out after curfew on a Friday night. She was still in her school uniform, a white blouse with the Gryffindor symbol, her scarlet and gold tie, her gray skirt, her gray knee high socks, and her black Mary Jane shoes. As soon as she reached her destination, she inhaling deeply, Hermione hesitantly knocked on the door, hoping he was up.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Severus Snape sat in a green, plush chair drinking a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey. The burning liquid flowed down his throat and settled in his stomach. Snape heard a _poof but concluded that he was slowly loosing his mind and continued to drink. After finishing the contents, he left the bottle dropped to the floor where it clinked, indicating that other empty bottles were present. The Firewhiskey only did half its job though, yes, he was drunk but he still heard the screams in his mind. _

_He had just come from a revel. Snape was not like his fellow Death Eaters. He did not take pleasure in raping young teenagers, which was a despicable act. Instead, Voldermort forced to watch men like McNair, Rowle, Doholov, and Malfoy forced themselves on helpless girls. Their screams were soul shattering; a person with no emotions had to be able to stand such a noise. The girls were passed around form men to men until they came to him. They begged to die and he granted them that wish. _

_Voldermort saw this and forced Snape to do what he had been trying to avoid. The Dark Lord led Severus to a room while the other death eaters followed. The room was lit and its only occupant was a young naked girl. The girl had long curly brown hair and brown eyes. They silently pleaded with the potion master yet if he knew he made no movement. "Well Severus? Is she to your liking?" the Dark Lord asked. "Yes, my lord." Severus replied. The other deaths cheered Snape on as he grabbed the girl by her locks and straddled her. He unzipped his black pants and unsheathed his long, pulsating member. "No, please stop." the girl screamed as he penetrated her. He felt a barrier; she was still a virgin. Yet, there was nothing he could do to avoid it. He had to tear through it. The unfortunate girl screamed as Snape tore her maidenhood. His thrusting and her screams were the source of the crowd's amusement. They cheered and jeered Snape on as he continued. Reaching his peak, Snape pulled out and ejaculated, his cum smeared on the girl's stomach and face. The crowd came and congratulated Snape; some patted him on the back some whistled. Donholov came up to Snape and put a hand on his shoulder, "Man, Snape, none of us thought you had it in you." Snape simply looked at him and turned around. The girl was sniffling, "Please kill me!" the girl wailed. Snape drew out his wand and raised it. "Avada Kedavra" Snape shouted. A jet of green light shot out and hit the girl straight in the chest. She fell back and moved no more. Another round of cheers filled the room. After Voldermort granted him permission to leave, Snape apparated back to his private quarters. Throwing his robs to the floor, he automatically grabbed his first of many Firewhiskeys._


	2. If the Walls Could Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books or the movies. That privilege belongs to the gracious J.K. Rowling. I do not make any money from writing of this story. Again, that privilege belongs to the gracious J.K. Rowling.

If The Walls Could Talk

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

As Snape went to retrieve another bottle, he heard a knock. "**WHO IN THE SEVEN HELLS IS KNOCKING AT THIS UNGODLY HOUR? **Snape yelled. Storming towards the door, Snape yanked the door open to find Hermione Granger at his doorstep.

"Miss Granger, what in the hell are you doing here?" Snape yelled. Hermione was shocked. "Um, uh" Hermione stuttered. Annoyed, Snape barked "Miss Granger decease your stuttering and tell me why you are here?" Staring at her feet, Hermione did not see that Snape had frozen for a brief moment. When she looked back at him, he seemed… different. She continued, "P-professor Snape, I wanted to ask you a question about the Draught of the Living Dead." To her amazement, Snape smiled. "Why of course, Miss Granger. Come inside." Snape stepped back and let Hermione entered his private quarters. Hermione was shocked. Snape had an enormous library. Books covered two of the walls. In the middle were two green, plush chairs, and a small wooden table. Behind that was a bare fireplace.

Snape took advantage of the witch's dumbstruck appearance and silently cast a silencing charm as well as a ward on the room. Hermione turned around to face the potion master and was shocked to find that his eyes had glossed over. Hermione immediately knew what was wrong. "Oh, no sir. You've been imperio'ed." She unsheathed her wand but Snape was faster than she was. "Expelliarmus!" Snape shouted. The scarlet light hit Hermione square in the chest causing her to fly backwards into the wooden table as well as disarming her. Snape casually walked to the table and grabbed a fistful of hair. "Pathetic, Mudblood." Snape sneered. "I expected better from you, Miss Granger." Hermione looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please, Professor fight it." Snape laughed at her with glossy eyes. Raising his free hand, Snape punched her in the face hitting her cheek. He repeated the action two more times until she spitted blood. He let go of her and walked away for a moment. It was in that moment that Hermione tried to get up.

She tried to stand up but her back was sore from the impact of the table. Crawling was the only option that Hermione had. The position pained her yet she had to get away before the imperio'd Snape. She spotted her wand by the door. _Could I make it before he comes back?_ She wondered. Clinging to the hope that she could, Hermione moved as fast as her body would allow to. At that moment, Snape's foot came in to contact with Hermione's stomach. _Crack! _Hermione felt the crack of her ribs as she fell over. "Thought you could get away from me Mudblood?" Snape cackled as she clutched her stomach. "Please stop." Hermione pleaded. Snape laughed as he pointed his wand at her. He made a slashing motion with his wand in an "X" formation and Hermione felt her clothes rip in the same manner. Realization dawned on her. "No! Stop Snape." Snape stopped his actions and stared at her. _He's fighting it! _Hermione thought. Covering her naked body (with the exception of her socks and shoes) with her hands she tried to stand up.

Snape stood in place while his mind and magic fought for control. His mind was great at fighting against Voldermort's constant intrusion but that was his mind. His entire body was a different story. Snape's mind was putting up a great fight but the magic was a tad stronger. With an extra push, the magic won and Snape's body was at the mercy of the magic and Hermione was in danger. His eyes glossed over yet again and the magic ordered him to complete his mission. "Mudblood, do you think you can escape me?" Snape asked. Hermione knew he had lost the fight. Hermione started to cry. "Mudblood, don't cry yet. We haven't even started the show." Hermione took all the strength she had and leaped for her wand which was inches away. She was fast but yet again Snape was faster. "Incarcerous" Snape shouted. Thick ropes out of thin air wrapped around Hermione's arms and legs causing her to fall back in mid leap.

Snape laughed clearly amused. "Well let's get this show on the roll, shall we?" Hermione struggled to get out of her bindings but all it did was leave a rope burn on her wrists and ankles. Snape laughed again. "Locomotor Hermione!" Hermione rose in the air and followed Snape into his bedroom. Hermione silently prayed for somebody to rescue her from her awaiting faith.


	3. The Taking of an Unwilling Gift

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books or the movies. That privilege belongs to the gracious J.K. Rowling. I do not make any money from writing of this story. Again, that privilege belongs to the gracious J.K. Rowling.

A/N: I just want to inform everybody who is reading this story to know that I, in no case whatsoever, justify the raping of a woman. The act itself is cruel and horrible. I just thought this was a really good plot line and to those of you who have any ill will to me, don't read this story. -Inferna

The Taking of an Unwilling Gift

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Snape walked into his bedroom along with Hermione floating 5 feet behind him. Still struggling with her binds, she didn't realize that they had come to a halt. Only when Snape spoke did she realize that they reached their destination. "Honey, we're home" Snape taunted. Hermione looked around the room. There was a king size, four poster bed adorned in green and silver. _A Slytherin through and through_, Hermione thought. Snape unceremoniously dropped Hermione onto the bed. Snape waved his wand in the air and the rope that was once binding Hermione now came undone. Hermione thought that Snape was releasing her but the ropes twisted and now bond each limb to a post. Hermione was now "spread eagle" to Snape. "Mudblood, that's how you should be, a whore to your superiors." Snape laughed. Hermione pleaded "Professor, please fight this. I know you can! You're stronger than that." With those words, Snape froze.

Snape was again in another battle. Another battle between body and magic was at war again. Snape's body was trying with all his might to fight the magic. Magic pushed and pushed yet they were at a stalemate. Snape would've won but the alcohol had a grip on his mind and body. With that advantage, magic pushed with all its might and broke through Snape's alcohol incrusted defenses. Snape's body and mind was at the mercy of magic again and Hermione was yet again in terrible danger. Snape's eyes glossed over for the final time. Hermione saw this new development and started to struggle restlessly. "That won't help you, Mudblood. Magic is Might and you have nothing of that in your dirty blood." Snape chuckled. Snape stood before her and started to undress himself. He raised his shirt above his head and threw it over his shoulders. He revealed his torso. He wasn't muscular and he wasn't frail. He was sinewy, completely baffling Hermione's pervious view of him. He started to unbuckle his black pants to reveal black boxers. It was then that Hermione snapped out of her trance and remembered that this not a position she should be admiring her professor's body. He finally pulled down his boxers to reveal his member. It was uncircumcised, had to be at least nine inches long, and it was fully erect. _That's not going to fit, Hermione thought. Hermione started to struggle yet again. This time she rubbed her wrist raw and they started to bleed, indicating she had broken through the skin. "Struggle Mudblood, but you won't accomplish anything but draining your dirty blood." Snape said as he started to straddle her._

_Hermione started to cry. Snape positioned himself at her opening. Hermione whispered three words into her professor's ear, knowing full well that she would not have any strength to tell him once this ordeal was over. "I forgive you." Hermione whispered as he pierced her maidenhood. _

_Hermione's screams filled the room. In one thrust, Snape filled her completely with his member. He started to thrust uncontrollably. The thrusting only added to the pain she was already experiencing from having her maidenhood ripped so forcefully. In and out, in and out, the pain she was feeling was ripping her apart. Her first time was supposed to be special, and willingly given, not forcefully taken by her potions professor under a curse. She wished to every God she knew that the pain would go away. Unfortunately, Snape showed no signs of stopping. _

_True to his master's command, Snape continued thrusting. His mind and body were overwhelmed with the sensation of being at peace. Hermione continued to sob. The pain was unbearable; she could not take it anymore. Finally, she was content when blackness swarmed around her and engulfed her. Snape continued as though he never noticed Hermione was unconscious. The master that controlled his body commanded that he continued and so he did. The magic- induced euphoria running throughout his body was ecstasy. The feeling was so strong, it blocked out everything else. The screams, the torture, everything was repressed. All he could register was joy. _

_Snape gave one final thrust. His seed spurted throughout him powerfully. In that moment, he completely filled her dry walls with his release. The wizard was indifferent to the unconscious witch. He simply rose from the bed and began searching for his clothes he had previously discarded. Once he was dressed, Snape started to look for his wand. After he found it near the doorway, his body told him to point it towards Hermione. He robotically obeyed. His puppet master commanded him to obey another order. "Kill Hermione Granger." the puppet master whispered. At that moment, the alcohol that fogged his brain suddenly cleared and he had control once again. Magic and mind clashed once again, but magic was no match for Snape's mind. With a simple push, Snape was completely free from his puppet master. _

_Falling to his knees, Snape tried to shake off the side effects one experiences with resisting strong magic. He closed his eyes and practiced breathing. He inhaled and exhaled deeply before he opened his eyes. His _

_vision had become clearer; he was aware of his surroundings. He looked up and for the second time that night, he regretted his decision. There, on his bed, laid a broken and abused Hermione._

"_Dear Gods, what have I done?"_

_A/N: Sorry to leave an ending like this. Just wanted to wrap up a chapter with a clippie of sorts. I will update in 2 days. I appreciate your reviews. NO FLAMES plz! Thanks- Inferna_


	4. Realizations and Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books or the movies. That privilege belongs to the gracious J.K. Rowling. I do not make any money from writing of this story. Again, that privilege belongs to the gracious J.K. Rowling.

Melstewarthm: Thank you for the review and for that comforting person, you will just have to see J

Irritable-Grizzly69: Thanks, I tried not to make it so disturbing bcuz I adore Snape too much

Realizations and Revelations

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Dear Gods, what have I done?"

Snape shakily stood up. Standing up did not help him though because that position only made things worse. He had a better view of what he had done to her. Blood was everywhere. It was trickling from her mouth onto her left cheek. Some of it was escaping from her wrists. Most of all, the red liquid had coated her thighs. He could not stand it. "Finite Incantatem!" Snape shouted. The ropes that had bound Hermione had disappeared and the silencing spell that silenced the room had lifted. Her arms automatically dropped to her sides and the blood from her wrists smeared the green and silver sheets. Snape paled and turned to a connecting door. When he came back, he held a dark green sheet. Working quickly, Snape removed Hermione's socks and shoes, then covered her with the sheet. Gently as his situation deemed it, he picked up Hermione bridal styled, and ran to Madame Pomfrey, praying he would make it in time.

Madame Poppy Pomfrey was sleeping soundly when she heard a great deal of noise coming from the Hospital Wing. She had fixed a first year's broken arm, which was injured due to unknown reasons. In addition, she had just confronted seven students asking for Diarrhea Draughts only a few hours ago. "Who is that in this late night?" Poppy muttered to herself. Still dressed in her nightgown, Poppy grabbed her wand and walked through the short hallway that connected her private rooms to the Hospital Wing. When she emerged, she was shocked to see Severus Snape. "Severus what are doing here?" Poppy asked. "Poppy, are you blind? Can't you see that Miss Granger is in need of medical attention?" Snape roared as he gently placed Hermione on a vacant cot. "Miss Granger?" Poppy asked as she walked over to inspect her. When she pulled the covers away, Poppy gasped at the sight of her ward. "Severus, who would do such a thing to her?" Poppy asked. Snape turned and walked towards the door he had just come in. Before leaving, he turned around and said, "A monster, Poppy. A cruel and heartless monster."

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Albus Dumbledore was wide-awake when Snape had barged into the Headmaster's office. Knowing full well that the old coot was up, Snape sat in the scarlet chair that faced the headmaster. The headmaster picked up two purple, circular shaped objects from a silver platter and popped them both into his mouth. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Sweetheart, Severus?" Snape didn't respond so Dumbledore continued. "I was in Muggle London when I came across these sweets. They're quite tasty if I do say so myself." Snape looked confused. "My god, its four o'clock in the bloody morning and you're sucking on candy? " Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "One must enjoy life's little treasures." Snape snorted at this statement. "I have no time to flutter on useless objects." Dumbledore chuckled. "So what brings you here in the dawning hours of the morning, Severus?" Snape hunched down in his seat and pain etched his facial features before he spoke. "In a couple of hours, I have ruined the lives of two people. Neither can be erased from my mind, Albus." The twinkle that had brightened the Headmaster's blue eyes had suddenly dimmed. In a serious tone, Dumbledore spoke. "What was it Severus?" Snape suddenly stood and began to pace the office, wishing there was any way he could explain this easier. After a couple of minutes of pacing, Snape suddenly sat back down in the chair. Sighing heavily, Snape spoke. "I abused and raped two young girls tonight."

The headmaster closed his eyes for a moment and reopened them slowly. "Did Tom host another revel?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes he did. The sick bastard forced me to take that young girl, right in front of him. She pleaded for me to end her life and I plainly obliged." Snape was in pain, not physically but emotionally. He still recalled seeing that unfortunate girl's face, forever etched in his mind. Dumbledore's voice snapped Snape out from his nightmare. "The other one?" "The other one is lying in a hospital bed in the Infirmary!" Snape roared, abruptly standing up from his chair. "Miss Granger is lying in the hospital wing with wounds I don't remember inflicting upon her!"

Dumbledore calmly sat in his chair, waiting patiently for the man to calm down. When Snape finally sat back down, Dumbledore spoke. "Severus, my boy. Who do you think cast the unforgivable upon you?" "I don't know, you old coot. I wouldn't be here if I knew that, now would I? Thanks to being your spy and his spy, I have plenty of enemies in stock." Snape growled. Dumbledore merely smiled. "When Miss Granger has recovered I need you to do something that is of the utmost importance. Until then, find out all you can about your attacker." Snape stood up and headed towards the door. Before he left he asked "Should I tell Voldermort about this incident?" Dumbledore smiled and spoke, "Yes of course, Tom still needs to think you are on his side."

When Snape closed the door behind him, Dumbledore stood up. His robes swished as he turned to his right. A white flash appeared and Fawkes, his scarlet phoenix, landed on his shoulder. "Well Fawkes, I think things are about to get interesting, don't you?" Dumbledore asked. The scarlet phoenix replied with a loud, beautiful cry. The scarlet phoenix flew from his master's shoulder and with another white flash, it disappeared.


	5. More Realizations and Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books or the movies. That privilege belongs to the gracious J.K. Rowling. I do not make any money from writing of this story. Again, that privilege belongs to the gracious J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Sorry about not updating. I have been having cases of writers block. I hope that I got rid of that.

More Realizations and Revelations

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It was 7:30 in the morning and Minerva McGonagall found herself walking down the corridors this Saturday morning. Just thirty minutes ago, Albus had appeared in her fireplace. He had informed her of Miss Granger's situation. Now she was on her way to Gryffindor tower, having to inform the other two members of the Golden Trio about their comrade. When she arrived, the Fat Lady quietly swung open to allow McGonagall into the Gryffindor common room. As she arrived, she immediately saw who she was looking for. Harry Potter was walking and holding hands with Ginny Weasley. In addition, Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown were entangled on the nearest sofa. As soon as the students saw her, all of them had stopped in their tracks. At the top of her voice, McGonagall yelled, "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, you are to come with me immediately." Harry and Ron both jumped up and hurried to follow the Transfiguration teacher as she exited the common room.

Harry and Ron both followed McGonagall quietly as they walked to their unknown location. Ron, getting impatient, asked McGonagall, "Why didn't we wait for Hermione?" McGonagall did not answer immediately. When she did, she simply said, "We're here." In fact, they did not realize that McGonagall had stopped. They were at the Hospital Wing. "What are we doing here?" Harry asked. McGonagall, again, did not answer him. She simply opened the door and walked until she spotted Poppy. Harry and Ron were confused. There was at least one occupant here. Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey were standing around the closed off bed. Dumbledore glanced at them. "Harry. Ronald. I wished that our meeting was under better circumstances." Dumbledore said. They were still confused. Harry was the first to speak. "Professor, if you don't mind me asking, why are we here?" McGonagall quietly nudged the pair to the closed curtain. Dumbledore slowly pushed the curtains to reveal the occupant.

"Hermione!" The pair shouted. They ran to her bedside while the others stepped back. In all the commotion, they did not see the figure sitting in the chair. Instead, they focused on their friend. Ron turned to the adults. "What happened to her?" He asked. Dumbledore spoke, "Miss Granger was attacked." Madam Pomfrey gestured towards the figure in the chair. "Professor Snape brought her in just a few hours ago." It was then when the pair noticed Snape. He was sitting in the chair peacefully with his legs crossed. His arms were folded across his chest. His head was bent and his chin had touched his chest. His eyes were closed. He was sleeping.

Harry and Ron were still there even after the others had left. The only ones who remained were Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape. Madam Pomfrey had shooed the pair out when Snape had awoken and Ron began interrogating him. Snape had responded by taking away twenty points for "back talk to a superior." The pair had left but not before they promised the sleeping Hermione that, they would be back tomorrow. When they were gone, Snape had questioned Madam Pomfrey on the status of her only ward. "She's well, Severus." The medi-witch replied. "Her condition was horrible when you brought her in. He had several broken ribs. Some of them had punctured her organs and caused her to bleed internally. Luckily, I mended those and stopped the bleeding. I also bandaged her wrists. Unfortunately, Miss Granger was raped." She choked back a sob and continued. "There were extensive damage I had to repair but I managed it." Snape let out a sigh. "When will she wake up?" Snape asked. At that statement, the medi-witch sighed. "Her condition is improving but it's up to her whether she wakes up." With that Snape stood up and stared at Hermione before he left the infirmary.

The next two weeks were filled with the rumors started by gossipers. When Hermione Granger didn't show up to class, people became suspicious. They had come to far fetched conclusions. Some had said she collapsed because she had studied too hard. Others had said she disappeared. It wasn't until Colby Peckings visited the Hospital Wing, did anybody come up to say that Hermione had been in the infirmary. He had been there to pick up some Calming Draught when he had seen Harry Potter and Ron Weasley enter the infirmary. They had immediately gone to the bed that was covered by a curtain. Colby walked up to the curtain. "…wish you were here to nag us Hermione." Ron had said. When Colby had left, he immediately sought out his girlfriend. After he had told her, she told her friends which led to the whole school knowing Hermione Granger had been in the Hospital Wing.

Those two weeks were the hardest for Severus Snape. He had become even moodier throughout his potion classes. His thoughts circled around the condition of Hermione Granger. If he had one minute to spare, he'd use it to think about that night. When he thought about what he could, he became angry. He was angry that she had come at such a late hour. He was angry that someone had cast an unforgivable on him. He was mostly angry that he was so easily subdued. He would take his anger out on the dunderheads that messed up in his class. A myriad of points were taken from anybody who made a mistake in his class. That meant Neville Longbottom was an easy target for Snape's rage. Every day, after Snape had finished his detentions and his patrol, he would find himself walking to the Hospital Wing. He would sit in the chair nearest to her bed, and slept, hoping that she would wake up soon.

A/N: I've gotten complaints about how ppl are distracted from the story because they have to keep scrolling to see the rest of the story. I don't know how to fix this but if anybody has an answer to this problem, Ill gladly appreciate it.


	6. An Awakening Suprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books or the movies. That privilege belongs to the gracious J.K. Rowling. I do not make any money from writing of this story. Again, that privilege belongs to the gracious J.K. Rowling.

A/N: This is the last chapter I will post until Monday. I am going out of town tomorrow and will not be back until Sunday.

An Awakening Surprise

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It was Friday night and Snape was in his potions classroom cleaning. Usually, he would assign someone detention and have them clean, but his anger had subsided, only a little. After he had finished, she was beginning to go to the Hospital Wing when he felt tremendous pain. He rolled up his sleeve to see his Dark Mark intensify in color. "Shit." Snape muttered. He quickly raced to his private quarters. After he warded his room, he began to undress. Five minutes later, Snape had donned his Death Eaters robes. He grabbed his mask and Apparated to Voldermort's lair.

Snape walked to the inner chamber that played host to most of the meetings. When he entered, he took his place in the horizontal lines that were by rank. He stood next to Lucius Malfoy, who was second only to Bellatrix LeStrange. When everybody was in place, the Dark Lord appeared on his throne. "Evening, my faithful Death Eaters." Voldermort said. "Severus, what information do you have for me?" Snape stepped up to kiss Voldermort's outstretched hand before replying. Snape kneeled. "My Lord, I have acquired the Order's tactical defensive strategy. Snape reached into his robes and found a rolled up parchment. He handed the parchment to Voldermort. Voldermort quickly unrolled the parchment and read it. After he was done, he hid the parchment in his robes. "Excellent Severus. This will help us tenfold." Voldermort stated. "Is there anything else, Severus?" Voldermort asked. Snape, still kneeling, replied. "Yes, my lord. About two weeks ago, someone cast an Imperious Curse on me. I ended up raping a Hermione Granger. She is Harry Potter's advisor." Snape braced himself as Voldermort entered his mind. He let Voldermort see only the images he wanted him to see. After the intrusion was over, Voldermort seemed almost happy. "Did you break her?" "Yes, my lord. She has not woken up." Snape replied. ." Voldermort cackled. "Excellent, Severus. Potter will be devastated ." Voldermort gave him permission to leave. When he Apprated back to his rooms, Snape threw his robes to the floor and paced for an hour before he went to the Hospital Wing.

Snape was quietly sleeping when Madam Pomfrey came over to Hermione's bedside. His head was bent and his arms were folded across his chest. _Poor man_, Madam Pomfrey thought as she fluffed Hermione's pillow. With a wave of her wand, a pillow and a sheet appeared. Magically, the pillow placed itself behind Snape's shoulder and the sheet draped itself around Snape's torso. Satisfied, Madam Pomfrey retired to her private quarters for the remainder of the night.

It was late Saturday afternoon when Harry and Ron had visited the Hospital Wing. They carefully placed cards and candy on Hermione's bedside table. Harry reached for Hermione's hand and planted a gentle, friendly kiss on her knuckles. "Wake up soon, Mione" Harry whispered. He traded places with Ron who was at a loss what to do. Ron simply held her hand. His love for Hermione was like his love for Ginny. He and Harry loved Hermione as a sister that sometimes annoyed them about their schoolwork. He prayed to every god he could think of that she would wake up. It wasn't fair! The only thing Hermione was guilty of was nagging them. If he could, he would trade places with her. Finally, Ron leaned in closer so that Harry could not hear him. "I promise that I will find that bastard that did this to you. I swear I'll kill him." Ron whispered. After kissing Hermione on the cheek, both men turned and prepared to leave. On their way out, Ron accidentally bumped into another person entering the infirmary. Ron started to apologize when the person spoke first. "Mr. Weasley, watch where you walking!" Snape roared. "Sorry, Professor." Ron said. Before continuing into the infirmary, Snape yelled, "Ten Points from Gryffindor from lack of direction." Ron and Harry gaped at the Potion Master's back. "That git!" Ron grumbled. He was wondered why Snape was visiting the infirmary. "Hey Harry, why do you think Snape's in the infirmary?" Ron asked. Harry was thinking about his and Ginny's activities they had planned for later that night when Ron interrupted his thoughts. "Huh?" Harry asked. Ron had repeated his question. "Maybe he's worried about Hermione." Harry answered. Ron didn't think so. "Why, though? I know he found her and all, but why is he always visiting her?" "Maybe he's worried." Harry replied. "I guess." Ron said sullenly. Ron wasn't so convinced. He felt that there was more to Snape's story than he was letting on. He tried to ponder more on his new accusation but Lavender had spotted him and immediately dragged him away from Harry to their secret snogging location.

Meanwhile, back in the infirmary, Snape had spotted Madam Pomfrey. She had just finished pulling the curtains back around Hermione's bed. He walked up to her but was stopped when Madam Pomfrey had turned in his direction. She walked up to him and spoke. "She still hasn't woken up Severus." Madam Pomfrey stated. As abruptly as he came, he left. During his leave, Snape flung the doors wide open. Madam Pomfrey sighed. She knew his intentions were noble, but Miss Granger showed no signs of ever waking up. Her condition was physiological not physical. She had to overcome that before waking up. Also, when she woke up she had new problems to deal with. Madam Pomfrey sighed again. _He'll come again tonight. She thought. While in thought, she accidentally dropped her wand. She bent down to retrieve it when she heard a noise. Startled, Madam Pomfrey jumped. What in Merlin was that? Madam Pomfrey thought. Slowly, she walked in the direction of the noise. It was coming from Miss Granger's bed. When she reached her destination, she halted. Pulling back the curtains, Madam Pomfrey gasped. Staring at her intensely were two, wide brown eyes. _

_A/N: Yay, I finished. Please tell me what you think. I love reading reviews. _


	7. New Develoments

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books or the movies. That privilege belongs to the gracious J.K. Rowling. I do not make any money from writing of this story. Again, that privilege belongs to the gracious J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Hi, everyone. I am back and ready to post a new chapter to make up for my absence. I made this chapter extra long. J

New Developments

************************************************

Madam Pomfrey jumped in shock. "Miss Granger, thank Merlin you're finally awake." Hermione adjusted herself to a sitting position. She gave Madam Pomfrey a confused look. "What do you mean? I only slept for a few hours, right? She asked. Madam Pomfrey sat on the chair nearest to her bed. "Miss Granger, you have been asleep for two whole weeks!"

After Madam Pomfrey forced Hermione to eat, she sat in her bed mulling over the new developments that had occur in her life. First, none other than her potions professor had in fact, raped her. While she did not blame him for hurting her, she still felt afraid of him. No matter how she tried to put the incident in the back of her mind, it kept resurfacing from the dark corners of her mind. Second, she had lost her virginity. It was forever lost and she could not get it back. The soft ache between her legs only confirmed her fears. She had dreamed about her first time. It would have been decorated with candlelights and roses. Life was grim, she had harshly concluded. Third, she had thought about telling Ron and Harry. Madam Pomfrey had told her that the headmaster had explained that she had been attacked. Dumbledore did not tell them that she had been raped and it had been by Professor Snape. It was going to be hard but if she told them, Ron would probably try to kill him or report him to the Ministry of Magic. She could not let either of those scenarios happen. Finally, Madam Pomfrey had explained that while she was asleep, she could not receive any dangerous potions. She had to have Hermione's consent and maintain a statue of healer/ patient confidentiality. Therefore, while she was asleep, drastic changes were still in effect. That was why Hermione realized that she, Hermione Granger, Top Witch at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was pregnant.

When Monday had rolled around, Hermione had demanded that she be discharged from the infirmary. She had stated that she was well enough to be released. "I'm pregnant, not dying," She stated when Madam Pomfrey tried to keep her another day. So when Ron and Harry came to retrieve her, she had practically run to them. Ron was the first to greet her. "Hermione!" Ron cried. He grabbed her waist with both hands and swung her around a few times before letting her go. After she regained her balance, Harry enveloped her in a hug, more considerate of her personal space than Ron. "Hermione, I'm so glad you're awake. We were worried sick." Harry breathed in to her shoulder. He released her. Slowly. Looking into emerald and blue eyes, Hermione dabbed away tears that were trying to escape with her hand. "Oh, I got your sweets. Thank you." Hermione smiled. Both of the boys blushed and mumbled their apologies. Hermione was glad that both of the boys were considerate of her feelings by not asking her to recall the memories of 'that night'. Silently, she grabbed both boys by the arms and walked as a trio to the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione had two classes today, Potions and Transfiguration. Hermione, a handful of other Gryffindor (excluding Ron and Harry), two Ravenclaws, and seven Slytherins had advanced Potions. Hermione was scared for two reasons. This would be the first time Hermione had seen Professor Snape since the attack. In addition, he did not know that she was carrying his child, since no contraceptive was used. She only had three months of school left and after that, she was free to do whatever she wanted. She had braced herself for his arrival, prepared herself. Yet, once he walked into the classroom, all of that preparation she had built up was gone in an instant.

The room had gone quiet when he had walked in. The students had become snakier these last two weeks so they treaded on thin ice whenever he was within earshot. He walked up to the chalkboard. Using the white chalk, Snape wrote the assignment using small, cramped handwriting. When he finished, he turned around and glared. "The assignment for today is Veritaserum, the truth serum. Do not mess this up or you will truly regret it and be subjected to two detentions. One with Hagrid in the forbidden forest and one with Flitch." Most of the students looked frightened and began immediately work on the potion. Snape, however, caught a glace at Hermione Granger. She stared straight at him before ducking her head away. _She is frightened of me, Snape thought. He knew that was a natural reaction for victims to be afraid of their attackers. He had seen it many times before. He just had to accept that this was how she was going to look at him now, as a monster. He had considered using Occulumency to see inside her thoughts but it was an intrusion to her privacy and thought about asking her for her memories. _

_When time was up, Snape had checked everyone's cauldrons. Only Hermione and a few other students managed to successfully complete the first cycle of the truth serum. Everyone had cast a status spell on his or her cauldrons and left. The unfortunate others had received detention and had to write an essay on Veritaserum and its effects. All the students were gone except for Hermione. Her stomach did a flip as the anticipation built. Snape was the first to break the silence. "Are you afraid of me, Miss Granger?" Snape asked bluntly. The question was unexpected. Hermione had to take a moment before she answered. She responded, "To be honest, yes. I'm afraid of the monster, but not the man." It was true. She was afraid of the monster that had used and broke her, but she was not afraid of the potions master. Snape sighed. He was glad she was not afraid of him. All throughout his life, women were afraid of him. Lily saw the darkness in him and became scared of him, severing all ties with him. His mother had avoided and resented him because he bore resemblances of his father. Yet, Hermione Granger was something else altogether. He had brutally raped her and yet she could still look at him straight in the eye. "Thank you Miss Granger for your honesty. It does not excuse my actions, though. I should have been able to overcome the curse, not be subdued by it." Snape said. Hermione gaped at the potions master. He was apologizing! Moreover, it was sincere! She was relieved to hear it but she was dumbstruck at the reality of her situation. "Don't worry, Professor." Hermione said as she gathered her belongings. "I had already forgave you," "When?" Snape asked. Hermione got up and swung her backpack over her right shoulder. "During….During our 'encounter.'" She replied. Snape looked confused. "Miss Granger, I have a favor to ask you." Snape said as she brushed her hair from her face. "What is it professor?" Hermione asked through she knew what he was about to ask her. "I would like to see your memories of that night." Hermione sighed. She dropped her book bag on the desk nearest to her. While Hermione summoned the silver thread from her temple, Snape conjured a vial. He collected the silvery strand from the tip of her wand. Hermione grabbed her book bag and headed out the door. Before she left, she tuned towards Snape and said, "Professor, do not judge yourself based on what you see." With that, she left, leaving Snape alone with his thoughts._


	8. Memorable Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books or the movies. That privilege belongs to the gracious J.K. Rowling. I do not make any money from writing of this story. Again, that privilege belongs to the gracious J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed on New Developments. I was happy that everyone seemed to like that. Well here's a new chappie lol.

Memorable Memories

********************************************************

It was later that night when Snape had retired to his private quarters. He was in the process of retrieving his Pensive when heard a knock. He walked to the door and forcefully grabbed it open. "What?!" Snape growled. At the doorstep was Hermione Granger. Seeing her, his demeanor cooled, a little. "Miss Granger, what are you doing here?" Snape asked. Hermione fidgeted. She ran her hand through her hair. "Professor, I wanted to see if had seen that memory yet." She responded. It was true. She was nervous about what he would see. How would he react? Many thoughts were running through her mind but she had a case of déjà vu with their current situation. Snape looked at her. "Miss Granger, I have not viewed the Pensive yet." Hermione exhaled deeply. "Professor, if it's not too much trouble, I would like to present when you decide to view it." Hermione asked. Snape was a bit taken back. He couldn't fathom why she had wanted to be there. Moreover, he couldn't fathom why he had said "yes." She had started to walk in when he had blocked the entrance. "Miss Granger, it would be safer if we went to the potions classroom instead." Hermione agreed with him. The place was filled with too many memories. Hermione turned around and walked. Snape summoned the Pensive and followed Hermione.

When they arrived, Snape placed the Pensive on his desk before he Hermione spoke. "Professor?" Snape turned around. "Yes, Miss Granger?" He asked. "Oh, nothing." She waved it off. Snape looked confused before he continued. He turned towards the pensive and dove, head first into the basin. Hermione sat on the nearest desk. She wondered about the life that was growing inside of her. Madam Pomfrey had given her the option to about it. She had thought about it but she quickly changed her mind. It was not the baby's fault that it was conceived out of rape. Her career would be obtained, just later. Right now, she had to tell her parents and the father of her child. She was going to tell him but she froze. He was about to see how he had raped her. Why burden him with two things right now. She could tell him later on. Her parents were a different story. She was mulling over that decision when Snape had pulled his head out of the basin. He turned towards her. She knew all to well the facial expression he wore.

It was one of pain. She had seen it many times before on Harry. Without a word, he circled the desk and sat down in the green chair. With a sigh, Snape looked at her. "I'm sorry." He said. With the memories of that night, Snape had crumbled. He viewed the memories and saw the way he had treated her. Yes, she was part of the meddlesome trio along with that dimwitted Potter and Weasley but she was an innocent person too. To treat her the same way he had seen Malfoy and Donohov treat the revel girls had been horrible. He had even called her a 'Mudblood'. The last time he had uttered that word, he had lost his friendship with Lily and had regretted that ever since. The funny thing about all of this is she had forgiven him. She had forgiven him when he couldn't do the same. He looked at the girl sitting across from him.

"You forgave me." He said.

"Yes."

"Why?""You didn't do anything wrong."

"I raped you."

"Yes. It wasn't your fault."

"Bullshit.""It's true."

"I saw the blood."

"Yes."

"You were a virgin."

"Yes."

"I was your first."

"Yes."

"I'm a bastard."

"No, you're not."

"I'm a bloody bastard." He said. Hermione jumped down from the desk. As she approached him, he spoke. "Leave me, Miss Granger." She still advanced towards him. "NOW!" He roared. With tears in her eyes, she silently turned and left the classroom. "Only a bleeding Gryffindor would forgive someone like me." He said to himself. He evaluated himself. He was a spy, a death eater, a bastard, a murderer, a traitor, and now a rapist. His soul, if he still had one, was dark. Darken by the actions he had made. Cursing, Snape walked back to his rooms where a bottle of Firewhiskey greeted him and his misery.

A/N: Sorry it's a short chapter. Plz review and rate!!!!


	9. What To Expect When You're Expecting

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books or the movies. That privilege belongs to the gracious J.K. Rowling. I do not make any money from writing of this story. Again, that privilege belongs to the gracious J.K. Rowling.

A/N: I just want to thank everyone who reviewed on Chapter 8.

Midnightawakenonyou: Trust me there are going be more to come and no I do not have a beta.

RavenclawBabe: Totally, Snape does have a soul. He just can't see it bcuz he thinks he's a truly evil person. Hermione is one strong person. Girl Power lol.

Here is a long chapter to make up for my pathetically previous short chapter. I hope everyone likes this!

What to Expect When You're Expecting

********************************************

The next two months were hell for Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors. She had started to experience morning sickness and her mood began to change. In the mornings, she had felt completely sick to her stomach. Morning Sickness made the loo her new best friend. She had lost weight and the food she had managed to keep down was small in proportion and very sweet. One morning, when everyone was having breakfast in the Great Hall, Ron had asked Hermione about her new eating habits. "Oi, Hermione. Why are you eating a Treacle Tart for breakfast?" Rona asked. He had truly regretted it. She had quickly snapped and blew up his pancakes, causing dough and syrup to cover Ron's and his neighbors faced. She had got up and exited the Great Hall, leaving shocked faces in her trail.

At nights, Hermione had developed insomnia. Every night, she had tried to go to sleep. When she had slept, all of her dreams had turned into nightmares. All her nightmares were about reliving that episode and they all ended in darkness. Therefore, she stayed up until the wee hours in the morning resulting in the dark circles under her eyes. Due to the insomnia and her pregnancy, she was very tired and a gloom had formed over her. When people had approached her, she either snapped or she smiled at them. It was like a game of Russian roulette and nobody wanted to play. How Hermione managed to study for upcoming N.E. and tutoring Harry and Ron as well as anybody else who needed it, was anybody's guess. She still had to find a way to tell Snape that he had fathered a child with her as well as tell the Order, her parents and her friends. So much weight was on her tired shoulders. She would be joyously glad when school was out.

The weekend flew by and before anyone knew, it was Monday all over again. After she stopped and had a conversation with Ginny, Hermione realized that today, she had Potions and Transfiguration. Maybe today was the day she would tell Snape about her predicament. She grabbed her book bag and hurried towards the dungeons. When she had reached the classroom, Snape was already there. He was writing on the chalkboard when he spotted Hermione. "Miss Granger, I see you are punctual as ever." He smirked. For some unknown reason, she had found that smirk sexy and she was glad he smiled, sort of. He was finally rising out of the ocean of guilt he had sunk in three months ago. To tell him now would make him sink back to the ocean floor. No, he needed to know. "Professor Snape, there's something I need to tell you." She said. Snape heard the serious tone in her voice. Worriedly, he placed the white chalk in its case. "What is it, Miss Granger?" He asked. Hermione fidgeted. She was so nervous. "I….I…" She stuttered. She was about to finish when a group of Slytherins had walked in. She bit her lower lip and went silently to her seat. Snape was interested. What was she trying to say? If that blasted lot had not come in she would have finished and he would have got his answer. When the rest of the class had settled in, Snape had announced the assignment for the day. Everyone had gotten to work immediately.

An hour later, all the students had labeled a vial with their name, gave it to Snape, and left the classroom. Hermione had purposely stayed behind. After Snape had safely packaged away the vials for grading, he turned towards Hermione. She had looked…different somehow yet he could not pinpoint what. "Miss Granger, would you like to finish our conversation from earlier?" He asked. His words had been ignored. She had not heard one word he had said. Instead, she was focused on something else, something naughty. She was staring intensely at his lips. They looked….delicious. She moved closer towards him thinking about how sweet they looked. She wanted a taste. When she had found herself chest to chest with him, she tiptoed to his mouth. Shockingly, she ran her tongue over his lips, tasting him. Without a warning, she kissed him. What surprised her is that he kissed her back and with eagerness!

Their kisses started lightly, hesitant of each other's emotions. When Snape placed one hand on the small of her back ant the other at the base of her neck, both felt that the kisses should be deepened. She involuntary moaned in his mouth. His lower regions throbbed at that sensual sound. He attacked her pink, moist lips passionately, yet aggressively and she welcomed it. They stayed like that until one of Snape's hands had removed itself her neck and found her breast. He caressed it through her robes. In an instant alarm sounds hand rung in her head. She pulled and backed away from him. What was she thinking? "I'm sorry. That should have never happened. I don't know what came over me." She said as she adjusted her robes. Snape was just as shocked as she was. Hermione Granger had suddenly kissed him! Before he had time to inquire about the kiss, she grabbed her book bag and ran out of his classroom.

Hermione Granger and Severus Snape were both in classrooms later that afternoon. Both were in different parts of the castle, one in the dungeons and one in the tower, and both were thinking of what had just occurred just hours ago. For both of them, the kiss had been surprisingly good and both were reluctant to admit to themselves that they wanted to continue what they had started. Snape was so into thought that he didn't realize the timer had went off. The students had quietly placed their labeled vials on his desk and exited. When he had come to his senses, the potions classroom was empty. He stood up and carefully stored away the vials. When he had finished, he grabbed his wand and headed towards his private rooms.

Hermione was in the same situation. All throughout Transfirguration, she had thought only about her and Snape's encounter. She didn't know why she had did it only that he had looked delectable. Damn her and her sweet appetite! She felt so bad leaving him there but she had to get away from him. On the other hand, he had kissed her back. He had felt something towards her as well. She was completely immersed in her thoughts that she did not notice that class was over. McGonagall had gently shaken her shoulder, sending signals to her brain. After she realized that class was over, she quickly thanked McGonagall and darted up to her rooms.

Later that evening, Hermione had found herself in the hallway, having just come from a tryst with Ron in the Great Hall. She was furious from him snatching away her chocolate éclairs and her custard tart. With a wave of her wand, she again blew up the éclair, sending the dough and chocolate in his face. His smart neighbors had moved far away before they could catch the excess gunk. They learned earlier not to be in the same proximity with Ron when he had got on Hermione's bad side. She stormed out of the Great Hall furious at not being able to satisfy her sweet tooth. She had walked aimlessly until she found herself at the dudgeons. Without further ado she walked to the potions master's rooms. She might as well get this whole baby thing out of the way. When she arrived, she knocked, once then twice. Figuring no one was in; she had turned to leave, when she had bumped into something black. She looked up and saw the man who had been on her mind recently. "Professor!" she said. He looked down at her. "What are you doing her, Miss Granger? Common sense says you shouldn't be down here unattended." "I'm sorry; I just wanted to talk to you about earlier." She said. Snape sighed. He had been hoping she would come. "Very well, come in."

He had opened the door for her. She had immediately sat down in one of the green chairs that had circled the little wooden table. He had waited for her to sit before he had; he was a gentleman after all. When both of them were seated, he had asked her if she would like anything to eat. Hermione jumped at the sound of food. "Oh, yes. I wouldn't mind a chocolate éclair." She said. He snapped his fingers and a house elf had appeared with a tray. She would've remarked about the treatment of house elves, but she had wanted to get this baby thing out of the way. After she was satisfied with the dessert, she turned towards him. "Professor," she stated. "I have something to tell you. I'm pregnant." She said. Snape looked wide-eyed at her. She had said she was pregnant! He remembered she was a virgin when he had taken her. Pregnant! He slowly got up from the chair and stated to pace across the room. He looked at her. She couldn't be, what three months? She was still so bloody tiny!

"How many months are you?" H e asked, knowing the answer. "I'm almost three months." "When did you find out?" "The day I awoke." He had stopped pacing and turned towards her. "You'd known for that long and you didn't have the inkling to tell me?" He growled. Hermione stood her ground. "How could I have told you? You were drowning in your own guilt! Was I was supposed to be the cold hearted witch and drown you even further?" She asked. "No, but you were supposed to be the bloody Gryffindor that you are and heave the 'courage' to tell me!" Hermione moved so that she was standing in front of him. "Listen, maybe I was wrong not to tell you earlier but I had a damn good reason not to. How do you think I would feel if I let you drown? I would've lost you!" She blurted. Tears were forming in her eyes. Did she really mean that? She had or she would've had said it. Snape looked down at her. Something had warmed inside of him when she had said that. Did this mean she had looked past the monster inside of him? He suddenly grabbed her chin and slowly bent down to kiss her. Her lips were soft and heavenly. Somewhere deep inside of him, he had been waiting to kiss her like this, soft and passionately. His hands had found the small of he back and pulled him towards him, needing to feel her. She was lost in his kisses and his body. They stayed like that until one of his hands had found her breast. This time Hermione had made no move whatsoever that gave him a signal to stop. He had caressed her through her clothes and she had moaned. That moan was the last string that had held Snape in place. Once it snapped, he had pulled away from Hermione and in an instant; he had swooped her into his arms and carried her back into his rooms.

When he had reached his rooms, Hermione had frozen. This place had been the source of her dreams for the last three months. It had held a twinge of darkness for her. Snape had sensed her uneasiness. "Hermione, do you want to be here?" He asked. Hermione looked at him. She was a strong person, she could handle this. "Professor, whether I want to be here is irrelevant. I need to get past this and the only way I'll ever accomplish that is to face my problems head on." Spoken like a true Gryffindor. "Call me Severus. We have long past the point where we still had to use formalities." He said. She smiled. They were far past that point. He placed her on the bed and unbuttoned his black robes. "I won't do anything that would upset you." He said. She unbuttoned hers as well. "I know" She breathed. H had continued to undress himself until he had removed every piece of article of clothing he was wearing. He stood in all of his glory for her to see. He had a gorgeous body. She didn't have the luxury of taking in his body the previous time so she made up for it now. His torso was delectable, everything about him was delectable.

He had eased onto the bed. He had made sure he didn't hurt her in any way. He took his time taking her clothes off. H had started with her innocent white blouse and her grey skirt. Anything that had to do with her house was discarded immediately. By the time he was finished, she was left in her plain, innocent white bra and panties. He gently removed those, reveling in her nakedness. She was not used to anyone seeing her naked and seeing her distress, Snape had planted light kisses on her neck, breast, and stomach. After she has relaxed, he cupped one breast in her hand and began sucking on it. He carefully nipped the darken buds. Hermione moaned at this new sensation. Fire had ignited in her, traveling down to the apex between her thighs. She felt some thing sticky between her thighs and started to rub her legs together in an attempt to control the fire. Snape noticed her movements and quickly calmed her down. "Don't worry, pet. I'll be the one to soothe your burning core." With his index finger, he slowly entered her womanly folds. She was so wet, so randy for him. He slowly moved his fingers in and out, in and out. She had never experienced something like this. She felt naughty yet sexy at the same time. Who knew this kind of penetration was so incredible? He had felt her shift, silently urging him to go deeper which he granted her request. She moaned much louder now, as she felt a knot quickly formed in her lower regions. The knot was growing much faster and she was enjoying every single second of it. Suddenly she shrieked and came, sending hot wetness over Snape's finger and into his palm. He carefully pulled his wet finger from her folds. In her wonder, he brought the digit towards his mouth and tasted the heavenly juice.

Hermione was amazed. She would have never thought something like that would feel so good. He kissed her on her mouth and she had tasted her essence as well. She wasn't revolted; it was just new to her. "Hermione pet, I want to make sure that when we go though with this, you're okay." He said. She stared into his eyes. They were sincere and full of another emotion she couldn't identify. "Yes." She said. He pressed a finger into her folds and was surprised to find that she was still wet. He removed his finger and gently pressed his penis into her folds. Slowly, he filled himself inside her. Hermione shrieked. It wasn't as bad as the first time, but it had hurt. Tears were forming around her eyes. Snape had kept going until he was all the way in. She had felt herself being impaled with something hard and long. The tears that were there had begun to escape and were now freely running down her cheeks. Snape had kissed her tears. "I'm sorry. It should be more pleasurable for you from now on." H had begun a slow yet passionate rhythm as he glided himself. She had quickly forgotten about the pain and had instead focused on the pleasure his was creating. Snape had started slowly but after he had saw Hermione enjoying the sensations he was giving her, he had sped up, not to his usual pace but one she would be more comfortable. She enjoyed the feelings she was experiencing. He was kissing her everywhere and caressing her. Her body was putty for him. Her small hands were exploring every inch she could touch. She ran her fingers through his hair. It wasn't greasy at all. In fact, it was smooth and silky. She involuntarily grabbed his hair as a shock had run through her. Once again, that knot was forming inside of her. It grew and grew until it burst, sending her to her orgasm. Snape had let out a grunt. He had bit her throat as his seed powerfully spilled into her. Many minutes later, Snape had carefully rolled from the dainty witch. He had caressed her soft cheek only to be greeted with a light snore. He laughed silently to himself. He summoned sheets to the bed and covered the sleeping witch. After positioning himself beside her, he had stated to fall asleep himself. Before he had succumbed to the peacefulness of sleep, he thought about how his and her life would change at the coming morning.

A/N: I am so happy I finished this chapter. It has been my longest and toughest chapter to date. Plz don't get mad at me for the lemony scenes. I may be engaged but I suck at writing lemon scenes. R/R.


	10. Graduation of Sorts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books or the movies. That privilege belongs to the gracious J.K. Rowling. I do not make any money from writing of this story. Again, that privilege belongs to the gracious J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Sorry I have not updated in a while. I have been busy trying to find a job. No luck so far but I am keeping my fingers crossed.

Graduation of Sorts

***************************************

KNOCK, KNOCK! Figuring it was in his imagination, Snape shrugged it off. KNOCK, KNOCK! This time, Snape half-heartily open his eyes. He tried to move but something was on his chest weighing him down. He looked to find a field of brown curls. At that moment, the memories of last night flooded his mind. He had just spent the night with her, the mother of his child. Where had that come from? Yes, she had told him last night she was pregnant. That was…unexpected, to say the least. Now here they were, passing the lines of the student teacher relationship. Ha, they had long since broken that 'line'. Grumbling to himself, Snape gently removed Hermione's sleeping frame from his body. He tiptoed from the bed, grabbing the nearest pieces of clothes he could find. He quickly dresses and headed to his door. Yanking open the door, Snape growled. "What?" There in the doorway stood Albus Dumbledore.

Dressed in dark blue robes, Albus smiled at Snape. "Good morning, Severus." Dumbledore said. Snape did not like the friendly conversation. "What do you want?" He growled. Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled. "My, my. One would think that after a night you had, you wouldn't be so stressed." He smiled. Snape retreated into the room and sat down in one of the green chairs. "How did you know?" He asked. "My boy, one must never reveal their sources." Snape hated the way the old coot handled business. If he did not know any better, he would have thought Albus was the same as Voldermort, just not as sadistic. "Get down to business, old man. Why are you here?" He demanded. Dumbledore's face sobered. "Severus, once again I must ask too much of you. Due to your involvement as a Death Eater and Miss Granger's pregnancy, it is imperative that you must ask for her hand in marriage."

"No." Snape said firmly. "I won't. She is seventeen. She may be of age but I won't tie her down." Dumbledore conjured a cup of tea. "Being a Death Eater's wife will give her a greater protection." He said before he sipped his tea. Snape was getting angry.

"That doesn't matter at all."

"She will have you as a protector."

"She will be at the mercy of Voldermort."

"Tom will look past her lineage."

"He will torture her."

"He will want her skills."

"She's pregnant." Snape fumed.

Dumbledore calmly glanced at Snape. "Severus, I have great faith in you. Elude Tom and his actions." Snape sighed. He knew he was not going win this argument. "Fine. You realize that you ask for too much and give too little." Dumbledore sighed. "In a war, Severus, nothing is fair." With that, he calmly rose from the chair and exited the room. Snape sighed, hoping that Hermione would take the news fairly well.

When noon had come, Snape was drained. In the last twenty-four hours, his life had changed drastically, again. Not only did he found out that he had fathered a child but he also was going to be a husband. He still had to worry about his classes and Voldermort! A part of him had calmed down when Hermione had accepted the proposal given by Dumbledore. She also had things to consider as well. She had to tell Potter and Weasley about her predicament. Oh, how he would love to be there when she told them. It would break their little Gryffindor hearts! Until then, he had only his students to degrade.

Hermione was concerned as well about her upcoming nuptials. She was getting married and she still had not told anybody about her pregnancy, except Snape. School was ending in two weeks and N.E.W.T.s was approaching. She thought about telling everybody at the party the Weasleys were throwing. It was Molly and Arthur's way of congratulating Ron, Harry and herself on graduating. Everybody would be there. All she had to do would be to make sure Severus came. Severus. It felt very weird calling him by his first name. Well, in two weeks she would be Mrs. Severus Snape. How her life would change. He had warned her about the dangers of being a wife of a Death Eater and the case of her lineage. Dumbledore had told Snape that Voldermort would want her skills. She had to hope everything would work themselves out.

*************************************

The next two weeks were a blur for the seventh years of Hogwarts. Every one of them was studying for their N.E.W.T.s. Most had study groups. Others had tried to study by themselves. Yet no matter what the case was, people in the end had asked Hermione to help them, well everyone except the Slytherins. She did not mind though. She was happy to help them. When the testing week had rolled around, everyone had worked exceptionally hard. Therefore, everyone was excited when it was finally over, except for Hermione. That night, she tossed and turned. She was anxious of the coming morning. She would have the graduating ceremony and the party later that night. She had wanted to go down to Severus's private quarters, but he had forbid her to go down there until school had ended. Was she that much of a coward? She was a Gryfiindor, for Merlin's sake! She should have more courage than that! She concluded that there was nothing to be afraid of. They were her friends. They would accept it because they loved her. Reassuring herself, she closed her eyes and let the darkness engulf her.

That morning, all the seventh years donned their house robes for the last time. All throughout the castle, nostalga was heavy. Most had considered Hogwarts a home. As everyone had entered the Great Hall, Hermione thought about the evening that lay before her. She had tried not to think about it but it kept worrying her. Harry would be mad but he would calm about iy. Ron, on the other hand, was a dynamite stick. He would explode and try to attack Snape. Looking up at the teacher's table, she glanced at Snape. He looked at ther yet his demeanor was stotic. She would have to get used to that from now on. Eveyone sat at their respected tables and looked to the Headmaster's podium. "Good afternoon, everyone." Dumbledore spoke. "Today is the day that we must part ways. Let me introduce your valedictorian, Miss Hermione Granger." Appulse rang throughout the Great Hall as Hermione made her way to the podium. Others noticed the way Hermione moved. It was…different. "Thank you, Headmaster. I just want to say that whrn we look back on our memories of Hogwarts, we should look at them with with triumphant smiles, not with longing faces. Congratulations!" The student body cheered when she finished her speech. When she approached the Gryffindor table, everybody that passed her patted her on the back or gave her thumbs up.

After the ceremony was over, everyone packed all of their belongings and headed to the scarlet train. During the commotion, Hermione managed to escape to the dungeons. She quietly knocked on the door. Less than a minute later, Snape yanked the door open. "Hello, Severus." She said, smiling. "Hemione."He said. "Will you accomply me to the party tonight?" "Of course I will. I will pick you up at 7." She looked anxious. "Have you told your parents yet?" He asked. Biting her bottom lip, she looked at him. "No. I wanted to do it tonight." "Fine." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left, returing to the pack of friends she had left behind.

At 6:50 later that evening, Hermione paced around her bedroom. Her parents had left to have a night out so she was alone in the small house. She was dressed in a baby blue dress that hid her growing stomach yet enriched her growing bosom. Her hair was tied in an elegant bun and her flats she wore matched her dress. She was worried and the ticking clock behind her did not help the situation. She was about to smash the yellow clock when her doorbell rang. She practically ran down the stairs. She opened the door to see her former potions profeesor grace her doorstep. "Hello, Severus." She greeted. He looked as stoic as ever but something was different. His attire was definitely different from his teaching robes. Not surprisingly they were black. Yet they looked new. They, along with the crisp white shirt, the black slacks, and the black dress shoes, made Snape look like a brand new man. She stood there gawking at him. "You're going to catch flies with your mouth like that." He said snarkly. She quickly closed her mouth and closed the door behind her. He grabbed her hand and apprated to the Burrow.

When they landed, Hermione angrily slapped Snape's arm. "You could've warned me. I could've splinched!" He looked down at her. He had seen the way the dress had amplified her bosom. His mouth had watered at the sight of them. Since they were getting married next Saturday, he just had to wait. More importantly, he had to deal with Potter and Weasley. Potter was the person he could deal with. Weasley, on the other hand, was a bomb waiting to go off. He had to watch out for his temper. If things got out of hand, he would not hesitate to hex the red head. "Severus lets go." Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. As soon as they walked in, Snape had already had his fill of the party. Adults left and right had drinks in their hands. Hermione had dragged him through the sea of drunken wizards and witches to seek out her friends. He found Hermione had stopped in the kichen. Remus and Tonks were talking to Molly and Authur when Ron had shouted, "Hermione!" He had enveloped her in a giant bear hug. Snape was slightly irritated by the gesture. Harry and Ginny had just entered the kitchen. "Hermione, we're glad you're here." Harry said. Hermione had hugged Harry and Ginny. "Professor." Harry said. Snape just nodded. He did not want to be here but he was going to let Hermione have what little freedom she had left. "Everybody, I have something to tell you." Hermione said. She stepped back towards Snape as everyone stared at her. "I'm pregnant." She said.

A/N: Plz tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed it


	11. Blood Is Thicker Than Water

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books or the movies. That privilege belongs to the gracious J.K. Rowling. I do not make any money from writing of this story. Again, that privilege belongs to the gracious J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Hi everybody, I am here to update a new chapter! I love all the reviews and I think some ppl have some questions for me so I will answer them for yall.

1) Ms. Figg was generous to clear this up in her stories. Appration is possible for Snape at Hogwarts. The Headmaster can lift the barrier and since Snape needs to be able to apprate when old Voldie calls, it is lifted in his private quarters.

2) Ppl asks that why Snape is is so cold to Hermione. Well its Snape, he's stoic to everyone, she is no exception, for now. Lol J Enjoy!

Blood Is Thicker Than Water.

********************************************

Everyone wore shocked faces. Ron was the first to speak. "Snape, you bloody prick!" "Ronald Bilius Weasley, how dare you jump to conclusions?" Molly said. She turned towards Hermione and Snape. "How far are you along, dear?" Hermione bit her lower lip. "I'm almost three months." Harry began calculating and his emerald eyes grew wide as he reached his conclusion. "Hermione, that means you were pregnant when you were attacked." Ron burst out of his chair. The impact left the chair fall back and hit the ground. "Oi, you mean to tell me that Snape was the one to attack you?" He roared. Hermione was about to speak but Snape interjected. "Yes, Weasley, I 'attacked' Miss Granger. To make matters worse, Hermione and I are to be wedded next Saturday." Ron suddenly whipped out his wand. "You fucking bastard. I ought to bloody hex you." Ron said. Snape unsheathed his wand as well. The speculators saw what was happening and moved closer to the kitchen area. Now Ron and Snape was the center of everybody's attention. Lupin was the first to speak. "Severus, have you spoken to Albus yet?" "Actually, this was his idea." Snape said, not taking his eyes off the red head. "Ron, calm down." Hermione pleaded. She did not to see a duel between her best friend and her soon to be husband. Ron would not stand a chance against the Death Eater. "Mione, how can you defend him after all that he's done to you?" Ron asked. "Ron, you wouldn't understand." She said. "Hermione, I think we have overstayed our visit." Snape said. Harry rose up from his chair and went to Ron's side. Harry slowly lowered his outstretched hand. Ron had a face of pure disgust towards Hermione. "Ron, everyone, I hope you understand." She turned and the awkward pair led the way through the on looking crowd and left.

Two hours later, Hermione was in Snape's bedroom at his house on Spinner's End. She had cried herself to sleep. Snape, on the other hand, was nurturing a glass of Firewhiskey in the living room. He was mulling over recent events. He was not surprised that Weasley had acted the way he did. He expected that, Weasley's temper would be the death of him. Her parents, however, were a shock. When they had returned to her parent's house, they were already home. He had sat in the living room while she had explained her dilemma to them in the kitchen. Next then he knew, Hermione had a small box in her hands and ran to him. He quickly stood up. Mr. Granger had came into the room, "Leave and don't come back!" he shouted. He could hear her mother crying in the other room. Hermione looked up at him. Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears. He escorted her out of the house and into the darkness of the night. She wrapped her arms around his waist, embracing him in a hug. With a crack, he Apprated to his childhood home. When they had arrived, he led her into his bedroom. Clutching the small box, she sat on the king-sized bed and started to cry. He had retreated into the living room, to give her time and space to herself. After about ten minutes, he had heard silence. Checking on her, he found her asleep. Tucking her in the bed, he had exited back to the living room where a bottle of Firewhiskey had greeted him. He had no idea how she was coping to betrayal. Her 'dearest' friends had abandoned her as well as her family in her time of need. Ha, and they say blood is thicker than water? Bollocks! Disgusted with the lot of them, Snap chugged what was left of the Firewhiskey. The liquid burned his throat and emptied into his stomach. Half heartily, he got up and joined Hermione in the bedroom.

The next few days were hectic for Hermione as well as Snape. Hermione had burst into tears when she had enlarged the box she had retrieved from her parents' house. It was all of her personal belongings. She had silently placed all of her clothes away in the various closets. After that, he had wanted her to eat. She had just entered her third month and all she was eating was sweets. "Hobby," He called. With a pop, a house elf had appeared. It had on a clean pillowcase and was bowing slightly towards Snape. "Yes, Master." He said. "Bring Miss Granger lunch." Snape said. The elf bowed its head and disappeared. Hermione had an expression on her face that he recognized. "Don't even think about setting my house elf free." He warned. How did he know what she was thinking? It had just appeared in her mind as a floating thought. In a few minutes, Hermione was greeted with a silver tray piled high with biscuits, sandwiches, a salad with the trimmings and many other things. Hermione happily put a dent in her lunch. Seeing her eat was appeasing to Snape. He solved at least one problem,

When Snape was not badgering her about her eating habits, Hermione spent some of her time reading. On rare occasions, she had a longing look in her eyes. Snape knew she was missing her friends and her family. She was just too proud to admit it. He had desperately wanted to give her the freedom before Saturday. So for her sake and her sake only, he had mentioned to her that they would go to Diagon Alley for their wedding clothes and but they would have to go wearing a glamour.

Thursday, Alice Thomson and Sylvester Prince walked hand in hand down the streets of Daigon Alley. Alice had laughed hysterically when Sylvester frowned. Her light blond hair danced around her head. Sylvester had looked angry when she had called him 'cute'. He did not do 'cute'. After all, he was a Death Eater. His brown eyes looked into blue and his demeanor cooled. They had walked in to Madam Malkin's, where the tailor greeted them. "What can I do for you today?" She said smiling. Sylvester was the first to speak. "My fiancée and I need to get fitted." He said. She automatically grabbed Alice and firmly told the man to sit down until she called for him. While he sat, he ran his hair through his shoulder length brown hair. He was so deeply in his thoughts that he did not notice another person had entered the shop. "Just a minute." the tailor said. The individual sat down next to Sylvester. "Long day, mate?" the man said. Sylvester snapped out of his thoughts to see Harry Potter talking to him.

Sylvester was on his way to yell at him only to realize that he did not recognize him because of the glamour. "The longest." He replied. Harry was about to say something when the tailor motioned for Sylvester to come to the back. Madam Malkin fitted him relentlessly. When they walked out of the store, Sylvester did not spot Potter anywhere. He shrugged the thought off and thought about his purchases. He had two pairs of black dress shoes, three pairs of black trousers, three crisp white shirts with the Slytherin crest on the pockets, and a handsome black robe with green snakes on the hem. Alice had seven boxes of clothes she had hidden from him. "Alice, you're going to bleed me dry." Sylvester joked. She feigned a shocked face. "Whatever do you mean?" Alice asked. Sylvester laughed. Alice had never seen Sylvester laughed before but she had liked it. It was deep and rich. He needed to laugh more but he could not, not in his line of work. The couple walked to the nearest Apparition point. With a crack, the couple vanished to their home on Spinner's End.

To most people, a wedding day was a day of happiness. Yet, that Saturday was filled with animosity. Snape and Hermione had spent Friday night in Snape's private quarters at Hogwarts. When Saturday had dawned, neither of them was ready. Dumbledore was the one heading the ceremony so it would be held in the Great Hall. When it was time, Snape had stood next to Dumbledore in his new attire. Minerva had come to act as the couple's witness. Snape was still in a foul mood until Hermione had showed up. As she was walking down towards the trio, Snape had looked her over. Her curly brown hair was pinned in a tight bun with a few ringlets escaping. Her white dress was complementing every curve and the low v- neck covered her breasts but hinted at them seductively. She had just taken Snape's hand when the double doors burst open. Ginny, Harry, and Ron ran headfirst followed by the rest of the Weasley clan accomplied by Remus and Tonks. "Why in the bloody hell are you lot doing here?" Snape roared. "Dumbledore invited us." Harry said. Snape whirled around to face the smiling older wizard. "A joyous occasion deserves a giant crowd." He said. Snape was going to fume but he decided against it when he saw Hermione's jubilant face. Quickly his demeanor cooled and Dumbledore continued the ceremony. When it came time to the end, Snape leaned towards Hermione and kissed her passionately. The twin s had released their Fire Dragon sparklers. The Great Hall was engulfed in streaks of blue, red, green, and orange. "Now that's what I call a good show." Fred said. When the kiss ended, Hermione and Snape both felt a tingling sensation that went from head to toe. They were about to divulge themselves in it further but Ron, Ginny, and Harry embraced her in a giant hug. Arthur and Remus both extended a hand towards Snape, which he shook it. Arthur leaned in to Snape and whispered to him, "Dumbledore told us the hold story. My family and I thank you." Snape was surprised. Not many people had thanked him in the course of his life. After everyone had hugged and apologized, the couple, more like Hermione, had said their goodbyes. They walked out of the castle grounds and apprated to Spinner's End.

Hermione was slowly taking off her dress. The dress slowly fell to her feet, revealing the green bra and matching knickers she had brought from Madam Malkins. She gradually stepped from the white puddle pushed it away with her feet. She seductively walked to the chair that Snape was sitting in. He had watched every movement Hermione had made and found himself growing hard at the sight of her. He could not take it anymore. He sprung from his chair and grabbed Hermione by the waist. He threw her over his shoulder and marched into the bedroom. Hermione was appalled at the way he was man handling her but a part of her liked it. He was aggressive but he was careful not to harm her stomach. At the bedroom, Snape carefully threw Hermione onto the bed. Aggressively, Snape kissed her while unclasping her bra. When it had fallen, he had full access to her breasts. He took them into his mouth and suckled. Hermione moaned at the sensation. His roaming hands had found their way to her knickers. He playfully tugged at the band. He was about to pull them off when a frustrated Hermione pulled them off herself. Snape grabbed his wand and divested himself. Obsidian eyes stared into brown eyes silently asking for her permission. She lightly nodded. With his index finger, Snape traced the fullness of her lips before trailing it between her breasts, down her stomach before he finished at the apex of her thighs. He was greeted with a moan when he slipped his finger between her folds. He had discovered that she was wet and ready for him. He removed the digit only to replace it with his member. He was about to penetrate her when his forearm had burned. He hissed in pain and clutched his arm. "I'm being summoned." He said.

A/N: Yay, I finished another chapter. I'm sorry to leave a cliffy but it's all part of the story. I do have to warn everyone that after this chapter, things start to go a little dark. Muhaha, sorry! R/R!


	12. Inside The Snake Pit

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books or the movies. That privilege belongs to the gracious J.K. Rowling. I do not make any money from writing of this story. Again, that privilege belongs to the gracious J.K. Rowling.

A/N: I promised you it would get darker form here on out. Since I haven't updated in a while, I promise to make this chapter extra long.

Here it goes!

Inside The Snake Pit

***********************************

Snape had positioned himself in the front row according to his rank. Lucius was on his left side chatting merrily to the deranged Bellatrix, who was not surprisingly, his first. When Voldermort appeared, talking had ceased and all eyes focused on Voldermort. Bellatrix suddenly strode up to Voldermort. Her heavily lidded eyes filled with lust as she kissed his outstretched hand. "My Lord," she breathed. "I'm honored by your presence." Snape mentally regurgitated. She was a psychotic person. "My beautiful Bella, see me after." Voldermort stated. Bellatrix lovingly bowed and disappeared into a room on the right side of the damp chamber. "Avery" He demanded. The trembling wizard walked from the back of the room to meet Voldermort's gaze. When he kissed Voldermort's outstretched hand, he kept his head bent. "It appears Avery that you did not receive the necessary information that I requested of you." Voldermort said. "My Lord---" Crucio" Voldermort shouted. Avery dropped to the floor and started to twitch horribly. He rolled over, rocking from side to side. His horrific screams rose and filled the chamber. When his eyes rolled back, Voldermort lazily lifted the curse. Wormtail scuttled in and dragged Avery's shaking form out of his master's presence. "Now where were we?" Voldermort smiled. "Oh yes, Severus." Snape walked up and repeated Avery and Bellatrix's actions by kissing his hand. He got down on one knee and bended his head down. "My gracious lord, I have information worthy of your excellent ears." He said. "Dumbledore had gained an alliance with the centaurs. He has promised them more land to roam in exchange for their help." Voldermort laughed. "What a fool Dumbledore is. Centaurs do not fully trust wizards. Even so, Lucius!" He shouted. Lucius bowed down. "Yes my lord." He said. "Make sure we have recruited the giants." "Yes, my lord." Voldermort turned his attention back to the kneeling form of Snape. "Once again, Severus, you have pleased me. Do you have any more information for me?" He asked. "Yes, my Lord. I have found out that I had impregnated Harry Potter's advisor, Hermione Granger from our previous 'encounter'. When Dumbledore found out, that disgusting old coot forced me into marrying her." He grimaced. Voldermort chuckled. "What does Potter have to say about it?" "When he and the Order found out, they had all forsaken her." Snape said. Voldermort thought over the new information. "Severus," he said, "The Order's downfall will be our success. What skills do a pathetic Mudblood like her have?" "My Lord, she excelled mostly in Potions and Spells, as well as Transfiguration." "Hmm, Severus, bring her to the next meeting. I want to see for myself what her skills in Spells are." Voldermort said. "Of course, my Lord." Snape said. "Before you leave Severus, there is one more thing. Crucio!" Voldermort shouted. Snape fell back and trembled violently. After ten seconds of agony, Voldermort lifted the curse. Snape stopped twitching but the pain was still there. "That was for marrying the dirty Mudblood. You may leave." Snape painfully stood and bowed. As he was walking out, Snape heard Voldermort call out another Death Eater, "Mulciber". As he neared the apparition point; he could hear Mulciber scream as the curse afflicted his body. With a crack, Snape apprated and a moment later, he was standing in his own living room. Using all of his remaining strength, Snape walked into the bedroom. Closing his eyes, all he could hear before he passed out was Hermione screaming his name.

"So you're saying that Voldermort wants to meet me?" Hermione said. She handed Snape a green vial. The effects from the curse were gone but the pain was still lingering. He grimaced as he uncorked the bottle and drowned the contents. "Yes, as Dumbledore suspected, he wants to utilize your skills." He said. Hermione was shocked. She had to enter Voldermort's lair as a double spy. Under different circumstances, she would instantly take the offer. She would be doing the Order an enormous favor . Now she was pregnant. She could not, no would not, take the chances. Yet, she was also a Death Eater's wife and had no choice in the matter. "How good is your Occulumency?" He asked. It was an unusual question. "Ummm, it's above average." She responded. "Well, tomorrow we are going to start training. You need to be able to block your mind from Voldermort." She nodded in agreement.

The next few days were taxing on Hermione and Snape was not helping. Snape had started his lessons with Hermione. Every time Snape had entered her mind, she blocked him from seeing most of her memories, but he always managed to catch a glimpse of some. On their third try, had had saw a smaller version of Hermione trying to ride a yellow bike. Before he had seen more, she forced him out of her mind. "Hermione, please focus. Our lives depend on this." He said. "Legilimens," He shouted. Once again, he tried to enter Hermione's mind. Immediately, Hermione tried to suppress her memories. Snape was constantly probing her mind but Hermione was fairing quite well against the onslaught on her mind. Hermione would have successfully driven Snape out but a memory was seeping out from the barrier she had created. Snape recognized the memory all to well. Retreating, Snape sat down in the nearest chair. Neither one had said anything. The silence was excruciating. Snape silently stood up and spoke, "Tomorrow we start again with your lessons."

Hermione slumped down in her chair. For the last week, Snape had been training relentlessly. The only time she had gotten breaks is when she feigned tiredness brought on by her pregnancy. Even that had not worked for long. Due to her tiredness, he had started their lessons way too early in the morning. She was starting to get grumpy from the lack of sleep. She slouched down further in the chair when Snape had entered the room. "I really don't se why we have to keep doing this. I can already push you out of my mind with ease." She said. Snape quickly growled at her. "When you are surrounded by Voldermort and his Death Eaters, you need to be able to have constant vigilance with you mind." He said. Hermione chucked silently. He reminded her of Moody breathing 'constant vigilance' down everyone's throat. She had to admit he was right. There was no telling what they would do when her focus was somewhere else. "Now, prepare yourself," He said, gaining her attention. With that, he started on his intrusion. Hermione could feel him once again trying to intrude into her mind. She hastily formed barriers to derail him. Snape easily felt this and in retaliation, pushed harder. She still had not given up. Feeling that she was ready, he decided to move on to the next chapter of their lessons. He began to throw small but effective explosions at her barriers. He had wanted to break her defensives not mentally incapacitate her. Hermione was stunned at this new change of events. He had never tried this hard to get past her defensives. It was taking its toll on her body having to erect a wall one right after the other. When she could take no more, she sagged in to her chair. "No more." She said wearily. Snape effortlessly withdrew from her mind and sank into the nearest chair. "Hermione, you need to be able to disengage me before you get tired." He said. She weakly ran he hand through her hair. "I am sorry, I cannot help it. I'm fourth teen weeks pregnant and I get tired easily." "Use that to your advantage when dealing with Voldermort." Make him regret underestimating you." He looked to her to hear her response but it never came. Too weak to stand up, Hermione simply dozed off in the chair. Snape casually watched the witch sleep. He took notice of how she lightly snored for a few minutes before her breath evened out. He was right about one thing. Voldermort would underestimate her because of her blood lineage. He did not think muggleborns had the necessary qualities to be defined as a proper witch or wizard. Snape knew that one misconception would be his downfall. He just wished that he did not have to drag Hermione into this. If wishes were horses, beggars would ride. If that was true, he would ride farther and faster than anyone else. Why should he dawdle on something he could not fix? Right now, he had to focus on things in the present. Remembering Hermione, Snape darted out of his chair. He gently scooped Hermione into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. After laying her down in the bed, Snape slipped into the bed as well and closed his eyes. He sighed in competent as sleep washed over him and embraced him.

"Shit" Snape cursed out loud. He shot straight up from his sleep and grasped his forearm. His Dark Mark had intensified in color as well as pain. He was being summoned by Voldermort directly. He looked over to see a still sleeping Hermione. He shook her hard. "Wake up Hermione." He said. He was greeted with a groan. He shook her again, harder than before. This time greeted with a groan. H shook her harder than before. This time he had gotten words out of her. "What's wrong?" She asked half asleep. "We've been summoned." With that, Hermione shot straight up. Snape rose from the bed and went to the closet. Grabbing his mask and robes, he donned them while Hermione watched. When he was finished, he took another black robe from the closet and tossed them to her. "These are yours." He said. She quickly undressed and slipped on the robes as well. It was rather tight at the bust but loose at the waist. She had wanted to ask where he had gotten this from but such silly questions were not important right now. Hurrying up, Hermione fixed her wild hair in to a tight, messy bun. "Are you ready?" She replied with a nod. He grabbed her by the waist and apprated to Voldermort's lair.

When they arrived, the air was cold and stale. Hermione looked at her surroundings. The stone walls were damp and dingy. It made her feel like she was in a dungeon. Snape abruptly grabbed her by the hand and pulled her in the direction he was going. "Remember your training." He said. Hermione didn't need reminding. As they moved through the dungeon, she felt like she was in Hell. They suddenly entered the inner chambers. The lighting was adequate but it could use some improvement. There were Death Eaters left and right lined up in a circle. When they moved closer, she could make out a huge chair in the center. As Snape took his place in the inner part of the circle, Voldermort appeared. His disfigured figure sat graciously in the chair. He was acting like a bloody king! When his slit red eyes glanced at her, a shiver made its way down her back. Snape and the others bowed down. She was so surprised; she did not notice she was the only one standing. "Severus, why does your Mudblood of a wife not bow down?" Voldermort asked. Snape looked up to see Hermione foolishly still standing. "She is a Mudblood. They obviously do not know their place." He said. Snape pulled out this wand and flicked it at Hermione. At once, her knees buckled and she fell to the ground on her knees. Laughter rang throughout the room. Hermione was silently crying to herself. She was used to being called that by Malfoy throughout her days at Snape call her that was heartbreaking. It was an act but the words still stung terribly. Voldermort raised his hand and all laughter died out. Voldermort got up from his chair. Grabbing her chin, he made Hermione stand up. "Severus, it seems that you have made your wife cry with your cruel words." He said. "She needs to be taken down a peg or two." He replied. It was then, she felt him trying to invade her mind. She was keeping her defenses up but little by little he was knocking down like bowling pins. Remembering what Snape had mention, she appeared to be tiring physically. Voldermort saw that and with a great amount of force, he broke through a critical blockade. Instantly, she assembled a wall so powerful, she managed to push Voldermort out of her mind. She stumbled a little from the impact and looked up to see Voldermort back in the chair with an eerie smirk on his snake like face. "Severus, she's quite skilled for a Mudblood. You have done quite well." He said. "Thank you, my Lord." He replied. Hermione had turned towards Snape. He was still kneeling but something had changed about him. His expression was stoic. He looked colder and more detached than ever. Voldermort startled her when he had clapped his hands. Right next to her, a type of arena had sprung up fro the ground. "If you are as skilled as Severus says you are, you must prove it. You are to defeat ten of my Death Eaters." He said. She was mortified. She was pregnant and he wanted to duel ten people who were out for blood! He truly was a sick man. Hermione looked around and noticed that the ten Death Eaters were already lined up and ready for her. Not having a choice in the matter, she walked to the arena and stood on the opposite side. Wands drawn, they looked at her with pure hate and disgust from her. She looked around the room and saw that the onlookers had the same look on their faces. She knew already that this was going to be tough. "As much as it pains me to say this but there are a few rules. One, no one is to use the Killing Curse. Two, no outside help is allowed." Voldermort said. There were quite a number of people who groaned at the statement. "Now, now everyone. Surely ten of my faithful followers won't disappoint me by losing to a Mudblood, right?" He said. Cheers rang throughout the room as everybody reassured themselves of the upcoming victory. No Mudblood was going to defeat ten of their fellow brethren. Hermione got a closer look of her opponents. There were nine men and one female. The woman had tied her long blond hair back and had a very ugly look on her face. The men looked like they were ready to pounce on her. She glanced at Snape. He looked at her with the same face, devoid of any emotion. Sighing, she turned back to her opponents. Voldermort raised his wand and a loud crack was heard. All at once, ten different colored jets of magic were aimed at Hermione. Thinking quickly, Hermione flicked her want and a blue shield formed around her. In the audience, Snape mentally scolded her. Shield charms only blocked spells for certain amount to time and all spells going out lose half of their effectiveness. Hermione threw a stunner at the man on the farthest right, and Snape was amazed. The man was thrown back at the impact. She had modified it somehow. Looking back to her, he noticed that she was struggling with the shield. It was only natural that it took its toll on her. It was being attacked by nine different people.

Hermione was struggling with keeping up the shield she made. She had to do something before it completely disappeared. Thinking of an idea, Hermione turned her wand on herself and made a slashing movement on her chest. Instantly, three copies of herself appeared n by her side. Each copy mirrored her movements. "Solaris" she cried. A huge burst of light appeared and temporarily blinded her opponents as well as the crowd. Seeing that everyone was occupied, she used that to her advantage. "Stupefy, stupefy, stupefy!" She shouted. Hermione managed to stun three of the blind Death Eaters. Four were down and there were six more to go. One of the remaining men waved his wand and the bright light disappeared. They looked angrier than before. The remaining six relentlessly started throwing curses which made her shield weak to the point where it disappeared completely. Panicking, her and her duplicates tried to block everything that was thrown at them. She was too slow on the draw and two of her duplicates took the hit and vanished. She knew she couldn't win this battle head on. She was too slow in her condition to fight head on. She needed protection of some sort. A curse whizzed by and struck the last reaming copy. Rationalizing, Hermione waved her wand and pillars grew from the ground. She barely made it behind one as a white light whooshed by her shoulder. That was too close. The crowd cheered for their comrades as Hermione retreated back behind the pillars. The remanding six decided that they should band together to defeat her. They slowly advanced towards her; they were going to end this here and now. As soon as they were a foot away from the first pillar, the ground started to shake. The three furthest to the rear started to back up but the ones in front stood in place. Out of nowhere, the ground exploded and a myriad of vines encircled themselves around the trio of paralyzed men. They attempted to slash away their binds with severing charms but found this hopeless. When one was cut, three more grew in its place. The vines snaked their way up the men's bodies and enveloped them in a strong grasp. Once they were successfully captured, the vines hauled them up and threw them to the opposite wall where they fell in a huge pile, unconscious.

The remaining three gazed at their fallen brethren and started to blow up the pillars. They were going to maker her pay. Hermione had to duck and dive as best as she could as debris fell. Snape watched intensely. He had secretly applauded her. It took a person with incredible skill to manipulate elemental magic. Still she had to be careful. He glanced around the room. Everyone was watching the entertainment intensely. He found himself staring at Lucius and Bellatrix. Lucius looked like he had fire in his eyes. That was not a good omen. He had to remind himself to warn Hermione when they were alone. Having Lucius interested in you meant serious repercussions. Bellatrix also watched Hermione with crazed eyes. He glanced down to see her gripping her wand tightly. Snape had a pretty good guess what she wanted to do. Bellatrix would torture just for fun. Spear of the devil, the sadistic woman waltzed up to him. "Severus, are you enjoying the show?" She said in a playful voice. "Hmm, if you call this a show." He replied. "Severus, dear, aren't you worried about your Mudblood wife?" She asked as her heavily lidded eyes fluttered. Her long, think shining black hair draped her half clothed shoulders. "Hardly." He looked with little interest. She looked at Hermione as she stunned another Death Eater. "She looks like fun to play with. Severus, let me play with her. I'll be sure to bring her back to you in one piece." She said. Snape mentally cringed. He knew what happened to people when Bellatrix 'played' with them. None of them came back in alive or sane. "Well Bella, if I let you played with her, what would I tell Potter ad his friends when they come looking for her?" He said. She pouted like a child who didn't what they wanted. "Severus, you're no fun." She moved from him to Voldermort's side. There was no way he'd let Bellatrix get a hold of Hermione. He turned his attention back towards Hermione as she took down another Death Eater. Now it was only Hermione and the blond woman.

Around him, people were chanting "Zafina." He barely remembered her. The only thing interesting about ther was that she had unusually blond hair for some one with an Arabic heritage. H had only seen her couple of times but he knew she played dirty and she was hopelessly vain. Hermione glanced around as all the pillars she had conjured were destroyed. The arena was littered with the stone debris. The woman in front of her cackled. "Looks like you have nothing to cower behind, Mudblood." Cheers and catcalls rang from all sides of the arena. One -on-one wasn't bad but she was at a disadvantage. The blond woman named Zafina was older but she was physically built. She, on the other hand, was fourteen weeks pregnant. She couldn't duck or dive like the other woman. Zafina began to raise her wand, When Hermione spoke first. "Stupefy" she cried. Zafina ducked out the way and sent a nonverbal spell towards Hermione. She blocked it and sent another towards the blond. Zafina dodged it but it grazed her right arm. "Bitch, you'll pay for that!" She shouted. She threw another spell towards Hermione. She was quick to move out of the way but it stilled scraped her shoulder. A burning sensation was felt. She winced at the pain but she had to keep going. "Mudblood, I'm bound to win this duel. Don't you know Zafina means victorious? You should just admit defeat right now. As a matter of fact, you can kiss my shoes like the dirty Mudblood you are." She laughed while flipping her shoulder length hair. The entire crowd laughed as well. They knew that Zafina was full of herself. Hermione was not impressed at all by some vain tart. "Bugger off you pathetic excuse for a human being." She said. Zafina stopped laughing. "You'll regret that Mudblood." She said with an ominous tone. Hermione wanted to finish this now. She was ruthless. Hermione sent spell after spell on Zafina. The blond blocked every one of them except the last. The spell made a moderate cut on her left check as well as severed her blond locks. Now it was barely past her ears. The whole crowd gasped at the damage. Zafina touched her cheek. It stung but the little blood that smeared on her fingers told her that it was probably wasn't going to scar. So she couldn't figure out why everyone looked frightened. One witch from the crowd called out to the confused witch. "Fina, look at your hair!" Perplexed, Zafina felt around to her hair. Her eyes widen at the new discovery. Her beautiful hair was nothing more that a crew cut! Her facial expressions turned frightened as she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Die, you filthy Mudblood!" She screamed as she raised her wand and aimed it at Hermione. "Avada-----" "Crucio" Voldermort shouted. Zafina fell backwards to the ground. Her screams filled the room as she convulsed horribly. Hermione looked at the girl in a state of shock. She had never seen a human being under the Unforgivable. As much as Zafina was a bitch, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the amount of pain the woman was in. After an agonizing five minutes, Voldermort lazily lifted the curse. Hermione saw as Wormatil scampered in. Hermione wished that she could grab Wortail and chuck him into Azkaban. He came and dragged the twitching girl back the way he came. "I have no use for people who disobey me." Voldermort said as he addressed the crowd.

Turning towards Hermione, Voldermort clapped his hands. In a blink of an eye, the arena vanished and Hermione found herself standing on the stone floor of the dungeon. "Severus, you weren't wrong when you told me she was talented." Voldermort said still eyeing Hermione. He looked at her like she was a valuable piece of jewelry. He liked her a lot but she was still a Mudblood. He didn't doubt she was powerful so he had to make sure Severus had complete control over her. "Severus" He said. In an instant Snape was on his knee bowing down to Voldermort. "Your wife is very gifted." He finished. "Thank you, my Lord." Snape said. Voldermort continued. "Yet she seems to have forgotten her place here." Snape turned to see Hermione still standing. Putting on his stoic expression again, he stood up and walked toward her. He mentally apologized to her for what he was about to do. Hermione was puzzled. What was Severus going to do to her?

CRACK! Snape had backhanded Hermione. The force of the slap knocked her backward onto the cold, stone floor. "How dare you insult our Lord?" He growled. Hermione didn't answer right away. She was still on the floor, holding her cheek in pain. It was unbearable. She started to sob uncontrollably. "Shut the hell up." He barked. Hermione flinched at the harshness of his words and her sobs became quieter. Snape looked back towards Voldermort who seemed pleased with his actions. Voldermort concluded that he had nothing to worry about. "Severus, to may leave and take the pathetic Mublood with you." He said. Severus bowed towards Voldermort. Grabbing Hermione by her arm, he yanked her up to her feet. Practically dragging her by her arm, he led the way to the apparition point. Arriving, Hermione wrapped herself around Severus as they disappeared.

Landing in their living room, the couple collapsed onto the floor. Snape held Hermione tightly as she cried into his shoulder. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes after she had become silent. Looking down at her, he noticed that her cheek was starting to swell and that she had fell asleep. Picking her up gently, Severus moved from the living room to the bedroom. When he arrived, he gently laid her down in the bed. With a flick of his wand, he divested her of her clothes. He flicked his wand again and Hermione was dressed in a black nightgown. After that, he went to the bathroom and came back with a jar. He opened the jar and dipped his fingertips into the orange-like balm. He took it out and rubbed it on Hermione's shoulder. He knew that she had been burned by the way she had cringed under his touch earlier. That tart got exactly what she deserved in Snape's opinion. She had come close to casting the Killing Curse at Hermione because she had taken her down a peg or two. He closed the jar and readjusted her straps. Putting the jar back onto its self in the bathroom, he reappeared back into the bedroom. Wearily, he took off his boots and unfastened his robes. Those robes bring nothing but despair and disaster unto loved ones. When he was done, he silently slipped into the sheets next to the sleeping witch. Sensing his presence, she turned over to face him. "Hold me." She said sleepily. Snape happily obliged. He felt a sense of happiness having her in his arms. It a small gesture but it felt like the world to him. Yet he knew that this would not continue if Voldermort was still in this world. Snape realized that whether he liked it or not, he would have to team up with Potter if he wanted this happiness to continue. For Hermione and his unborn child, Snape would do anything, anything at all.

A/N: Aww, I loved the ending, it made me cry. Plz R/R. Reviews are a drug to me, my own person brand of Heroin.


	13. What We Fear Is Fear Itself

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books or the movies. That privilege belongs to the gracious J.K. Rowling. I do not make any money from writing of this story. Again, that privilege belongs to the gracious J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Sorry everyone for not updating sooner. I have gotten a job and it is time consuming but I WILL finish this story. This is going to be a short chapter in comparison to my other chapters but it is important, I think… Just to let everyone know, I will NEVER put up a chapter just to put up an author's note. All authors note will be on a real chapter. Now on with the show!

What We Fear is Fear Itself

***************************************

When Severus woke up there was a chill in the air, an uneasy feeling rippled throughout his body. Something was wrong. He turned towards Hermione and found her still sleeping. He gently shook her until her eyes fluttered open. "Severus, what's wrong?" Hermione asked groggily. The Dark wizard was unusually tense and alert. "Something is wrong Hermione. I cannot explain it only that I feel a disturbance in the air around us. Get dressed, quickly." He said. There was something about his tone and the look in his obsidian eyes that made Hermione comply with him. Both sprung out of bed and rapidly dressed. In a few minutes, both were already dresses and ready to go. Snape grabbed both of their wands and literally threw Hermione hers. "Keep your wand out at all times. I don't know what we're dealing here." He said. Snape grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her out of the house. Before leaving, he heavily warded the house just in case if anybody tried to snoop in his private labs. The pair quickly walked to the center of town. He did not want to apprate in the house. If something happened, he wanted to leave no traces of their magical signatures. Making their way through the crowd, Snape had chosen a dark and uninhabited alley. "Hermione I want to apprate to Diagon Alley and use that to throw off anybody that may be following us. They'll get confused with all the signatures of everybody else." Hermione nodded to make sure he knew that she had understood him. She was not sure that she trusted her voice but she trusted Snape with no doubt. He squeezed her hand and both of them apprated into the heart of Daigon Alley.

Not a moment later, after they had arrived, Snape knew he had made a wrong choice. Death Eaters were everywhere. Diagon Alley was a mess. Shops were damaged, some were on fire and the streets were littered with broken glass and lifeless bodies. Snape looked around and some Order members were caught in a battle with a handful of Death Eaters. Hermione grabbed him and Snape tried to apprate away but he could not and they were stuck there. He pondered why he was not told there was going to be a raid. Maybe the Dark Lord did not trust him anymore. His attention was turned to the Order members that were dueling. He saw a flash of green light and watched a woman fall. One of the men saw that and rushed to her side. Snape knew he was feeling rage and the man's rage was getting the best of him. Snape and Hermione watched as the man flung casting the Killing curse at his opponents. He managed to get three before he was bathed in green light. The man fell as well, never to get back up. Hermione let out a sob for the dead man and woman that made Snape console her. He too felt sorry at the lost of the man's life. "Hey someone's over there!" One of the masked figures shouted. Shit, they had found them. He turned towards Hermione who had a look of determination on her face and her wand ready. He stroked her stomach and kissed her, fearing that this would be the last time he would see her and his unborn child.

"Look, it's Snape!" One said. At the name, all five Death Eaters pulled their wands at their pair and more were gathering. Snape saw multiple red jets of light hit the death eaters in the chest. They had walked into a battlefield and they had no choice but to fight. Thirty minutes later, Severus and Hermione knew they were fighting a loosing battle. Hermione let out a scream. A jet of purple light had hit her in her chest. She crumpled down and Snape, not caring about anything else except Hermione's welfare, stopped to stop her from falling. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Hermione unconscious form.

A few hours later, Snape was yet again experiencing Donholv's signature slashing curses. The curse gave him terrible wounds and then almost instantly, healed themselves. It was the excruciating pain you had to endure. The binds he was held up on dug into his arms. Through all this, Snape had not given him the satisfaction of screaming. "You fucking traitor!" He screamed as spittle flew. One could instantly see the insanity glowing in his eyes. He was one that enjoyed the sensation of inflicting pain, next to Lucius and Bellatrix. "Our- I mean my Lord has gave me the honor of making you scream for betraying him and I personally would see to it that you scream for forgiveness," He said while laughing maniacally. Snape's head was bent from the pain but he made an effort to raise it. Smiling, he said, "I'd like to see you try."

Pain rippled through his body. Donholv had tried but he did not succeed in his task. Angry, Donholv had left him to get new 'toys' while leaving a trail of curses behind him. Now Snape was all alone in the dungeon. He had recognized the dungeon even though his sight was a little blurry. They were in Malfoy Manor. His next thoughts were of Hermione. What have they done to her? He mentally hoped that no harm had come to her but that was a farfetched hope. How did they know of his true loyalties? He pondered on all of this when he heard footsteps approaching. When they stopped, the door had opened and Donholv had entered. He had a glassy look in his eyes. He reached into his robes and pulled out Snape's want. He robotically walked over to Snape and handed his wand to him. Once his finished his task, he fell suddenly to the ground. "Finite Incantatem!" Someone shouted. Snape stared wide-eyed at the bizarre situation in front of him. Who in the hell impero'd Donholv? His question was answered when the mysterious figure stepped out from the shadows. It was another Death Eater. The man pulled his off his mask and revealed himself as Harry Potter! "Potter, what the hell are you doing here?" Snape asked amazed. "Professor, I know about the round ups and the raid earlier. Some of the Order members as well as civilians have been captured. Some are dead and some are luckily still alive. I know how much you mean to Hermione. I could not leave you here. You're an important part of the Order, sir." He said. Snape was still amazed. Potter had come to his rescue. He had thought the dunderhead was very much like arrogant James. How wrong was he, but he still would not admit that to Potter. "Where is she being held?" Snape asked. "She's in the lower levels along with all the other women they rounded up." He said with a hint of sadness to his tone. Snape guessed that Miss Weasley was there as well. "Then what are you waiting for Potter? I will lead. I know this place almost better than Malfoy himself." He said. It was true. He had spent most of his Death Eater days down here in the dungeons. He did many horrible things down here that he was trying to forget.

Snape moved with ease in the barely lit dungeons. He knew them far too well. Behind him, Harry Potter was thinking the same thing. "So, Potter," Snape said, "How exactly did you manage to get in here when there are so many Death Eaters waiting to kill you?" Harry chuckled. "Very easily, actually. Who knew muggle chemical warfare had such an effect on wizards?" Snape chucked to himself. Therefore, Potter really did have balls. Who would have guessed? Suddenly, Snape took a sharp turn to the left and after a couple of steps, he stopped. Harry, not expecting the sudden stop, collided right into the professor's back. "Sorry," Harry said as he readjusted his glasses. "We're here." Snape said. Out of the corner of his eyes, Snape saw Harry reach into his robes and pull something out. It was a black canister of some sort. Harry tapped the canister three times and then rolled it into the hallway. The three Death Eaters on duty saw the canister roll out in front of them. A loud hissing sound was heard and the canister released a cloud of bluish-greenish gas. The Death Eaters suddenly crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Snape stared at the bodies with a gaze of astonishment. Damn, he really did underestimated Potter. After Harry collected the fallen Death Eaters wands, he and Snape made their way to the dungeons. When they spotted the only cell there, they were amazed to see thirty to forty girls crammed into the cell. Harry used one of the wands to open the lock. "Shh!" Harry said to the girls. They were excited to see someone had come to their rescue and the person was the famous Harry Potter. "Harry!" one of the girls in the back shouted. As she came towards the front, Harry could see the infamous fire-red hair. "Ginny!" he shouted. As he opened the door, the girls spilled out and ran while three tall girls grabbed the wands he had held out for them. Shouts of 'thank you' rang from the crowd. Ginny ran into Harry's opening arms, crying. "Harry, I'd thought I'd never see you again!" Harry embraced her tightly. Neither of the pair had acknowledged the dark wizard. "Ahem" Snape said, demanding his presence to be noticed. "Sorry professor," they both said. "Miss Weasley, where is Hermione?" Snape asked impatiently. At the mention of her best friend's name, Ginny started to cry. "She was here but they cam and took her about ten minutes before you showed up." Snape became enraged. "Where did they take her?" He demanded. "I don't know but they talked about putting her in her place." Snape paled. He knew what they were going to do. He had 'put women in their place' many times before. Armed with his wand, Snape dashed from the pair to find his wife.

After injuring many Death Eaters, he finally got the information he needed. His many years of being a spy had enabled him with the tools he needed to survive and the ruthlessness to get what he desired. Therefore, after many quick interrogations, he finally found the room he was looking for. As soon as he approached it, he knew something was wrong. There was a heavy ward around it. The pattern was familiar, too familiar. As soon as Snape got through the first weave, he recognized the ward. It was Lucius'. He had seen the way he looked at his wife was she was dueling. There was so much lust in his eyes, he had wanted to duel him at the moment. When he got to the last weave of magic, he quickened his pace. With a soft whirl, the wards were gone and Snape opened the door.

The room was dark and dreary. "Lumos" Snape whispered. The tip of his wand glowed and he was able to find his way through the room. Clothes were thrown across the room. He picked a piece and was relieved to find out that it was not the clothes Hermione wore this morning. "Help" a voice called. The sound was coming from a corner. It sounded so weak. Immediately, he rushed to the sound. "Hermione?" Snape asked. "Severus?" the voice said. He was thankful that it was indeed Hermione; no one else had those kinds of curls. "Thank Merlin I found you." He said as he scooped her in his arms. After planting many kisses on her forehead, he started to inspect her for damages. Hermione let out a moan when he touched her arms. "Severus, my arms." She said. Snape looked at her arms. They were badly bruised and had several large gashes. He also did not like the way she sounded. It was weak like a newborn kitten. He waved his wand over her arms and muttered something. In an instant, the bruises and gashes disappeared. At that moment, the door opened and in walked the devil himself. "My, this is quite a surprise." Lucius smirked.

"Lucius" Snape said with a tone of utter disgust. He involuntarily hugged Hermione tighter. With a wave of his wand, Lucius closed the door and locked it. "Well what should I do with the traitor and his Mudblood wife?" Lucius asked tauntingly. Snape turned his wand on him. "Walk away Lucius or I will kill you where you stand." Snape said. A bark of laughter rang throughout the room. Lucius was laughing! It was not funny or lightly, it was a sinister one. One that they would not forget. "Traitors need to be punished. Avada Kedavra!" He shouted. A jet of green light shot out and hit…Hermione in the chest. "No!" Snape screamed. He touched his wife's face. Her eyes no longer held their shine and her lips no longer held their plumpness. She and their unborn child were forever lost to him. He yelled to no one in particular; his grief overwhelming him. Desperately and distraughtly, he clung to her lifeless body. "I see you actually loved her. Very well. I, being the grateful wizard that I am, will let you join her. Avada Kedavra!" Lucius shouted. The wizard's words had no affect on the grieving professor. The untainted part of his soul was gone. It left when he lost his wife. The green jet of light hit Snape in the chest. The last thing he thought before his eyes lost their life was that maybe he would see his wife and their child again.

The sun poking through the blinds of their room was what eventually woke up Snape. Gasping, he suddenly shot up from the bed into a sitting position. He swiftly turned to his side to see his wife sleeping soundly. Sighing loudly he realized that it was all just a dream, or in his case, a nightmare.

A/N: For all of you who just cried just to realize it was only a dream, I apologize. It was rather horrible of me. Plz review. I would love them lol.


End file.
